The Climb
by Courtenae727
Summary: AU Season 3. A collection of oneshot/ prompts. The best view comes after the hardest climb; College the next step after high school. The crew has been separated to their separate colleges but try to stay in touch. Serena goes to Brown as planned and Nate surprisingly follows her there. Dan to NYU with Blair whom still ends up roommates with Georgina. NJBC - Core 4
1. Chapter 1

**AUGUST - Move In Weekend**

"Oh look, our little girl's all grown up and moving out." Chuck mocks as Serena descends the stairs trailing behind the bell hops carrying her luggage.

"Why did you pack your entire closet? We all know you're going shopping." Eric teases and Serena shakes her head smiling widely.

"Ha ha…Did you guys come to see me off?" Serena fires back, her feet stops once her brain registers the dufflebags by the couch. "What's going on?"

Eric and Chuck share a grin before closing the distance between them. "It's family weekend at Brown, so we're driving you down." Chuck states smoothly.

"Guys." Serena protests weakly in shock, but Eric interrupts. "It's not every year our sister goes to college. We have cleared our schedules to help you settle in."

"You guys don't have to." Serena's voice is barely above a whisper and tears begin pooling in her eyes.

"No but we want to." Eric grasps Serena's hand firmly. "You shouldn't do this alone. I know it may suck because Mom can't accompany you so we're stepping up." Eric squeezes her hand; Serena squeals, throwing herself at both boys pulling them into a group hug.

"Thank you." Serena whispers to them and they squeeze her tight before letting go.

"You guys all set?" Rufus asks walking out of the kitchen.

"Yep." They all chorus together.

"Ok, drive safe and let me know when you arrive. Serena I just want to say I'm proud of you."

Serena smiles and moves to hug Rufus quickly. "Thanks." She whispers in his ear, they pull away and with last farewells they head to the elevator with smiles on their face.

* * *

 **OCTOBER**

Serena sets her laptop onto the nightstand before flopping back onto the bed dramatically in relief. Her assignment is finally completed before its deadline; she glances at the digital clock next to the laptop and grins 8:38.

She deserves to celebrate, her week's been hectic but it's Thursday night so she's sure her friends are busy. She knows for a fact that Nate's on a date, although not sure who with. She grimaces and picks up her phone, scrolling through her contacts when her laptop pings for a video skype call, which she quickly accepts.

"Hey B!"

"411 emergency!" Blair screeches as a greeting, her camera focuses and Serena can't stop the bubble of laughter at seeing Blair in a robe and a red face masque.

"Why is it red?" Serena chokes out.

"Acai berries are good for stress." Blair states matter-of-factly with a frown.

"Ok. Well I just finished my assignment, so I'm all yours. What's up?" Serena ends with a yawn and picks up her laptop heading for the kitchen.

"It's unbelievable that I have to share with the roommate from hell and you have your own room." Blair whines, sinking back into her many pillows.

"Is that your 411 emergency, B?" Serena asks after setting the laptop down and looking straight into the camera.

"Chuck's a douchebag!" Blair begins, Serena nods and moves towards the freezer.

"No surprise there. Well I have chunky monkey ice cream." Serena waves the ice cream at the laptop. "But I need real food first, I'm famished." Serena places the ice cream back into the freezer and opens the fridge instead.

"No surprise there." Blair mimics back mockingly.

"Hey!" Serena spins around, still holding the fridge door open. "I skipped dinner so I could finish my assignment on time, FYI!"

"Whatever." Blair rolls her eyes and Serena does the same.

"Tell me what Chuck did now."

"We're both in Intro to Psychology and have a group assignment. Naturally he picks me for a partner but he also picks this slut who fawns all over him." Blair recounts and then her dorm door is thrown open and in files Georgina, Vanessa and Dan laughing at something.

"Get out!" Blair screams angrily, startling Serena and the half bottle of Trivento falls out of her hand and breaks. Splattering glass and wine everywhere and across Serena's bare feet.

"Blair! What the hell?!" Serena screams reproachfully.

"Georgina brought her hippie friends over when I requested her to stay away for the night." Blair screeches resting her laptop down to storm into the bathroom.

"B, you made me drop my last bottle of Trivento and I'm not wearing shoes. Darn it Blair, don't walk away!" Serena frowns as she looks down at the mess.

"Blair is a drama queen. Wow, that's quite a mess you've made there." Georgina face appears into focus, Serena scowls at the sound of her voice.

"I don't have the energy to deal with you, I'll call Blair back later."

"Where's your shoes?" Dan asks once he sees Serena slip her robe off and drapes it over the floor and steps cautiously over to the broom closet. Serena halts and squints at the laptop.

"I'm busy!" Serena throws over her shoulder and pulls the closet door open grabbing the Swifter Jet to start cleaning.

"Still here." Blair states with disgust as she returns fresh face, shooing the visitors away from her bed. "I thought you were getting food." Blair asks once she picks up the laptop, Serena glares at the screen.

"You owe me a bottle of Trivento Red and a new silk robe." Serena scowls before focusing back at her task.

"I'll start by sending you a pizza, what do you want?" Blair picks up her phone to order. Serena pauses in thought and straightens up.

"I want Thai from Moonstone." Serena smiles dazzlingly at the screen and Blair rolls her eyes with a smirk. "Fine, what do you want? I should let Nate pick it up."

"He can't, he's on a date." Serena answers flippantly and from the sharp inhale of breath from the computer she freezes. "Vanessa's still there." Serena states morosely.

"Her and Nate are done, just like you and Dan." Georgina answers from her bed for Vanessa.

"This is a private conversation." Blair shoots back.

"Then use earphones."

"Blair? I'm busy." Nate answers, from Blair's phone and she smirks victoriously at the laptop.

"But Natey, S is hungry and I promised her you would deliver her Thai." Blair whines dramatically.

"I'm sorry Nate!" Serena shouts towards the screen.

"It's fine, my date got back with her boyfriend."

"Bitch!" Blair and Serena shout in unison making Nate chuckle.

"Thanks girls. So I'll head over to Moonstone now, Serena this means you have to share."

"No, I don't! Blair didn't order yet and she's paying. And she owes me a bottle of Trivento Red!" Serena whines.

"Fine, Nate pick up the red for the alcoholic and then swing for the Thai please darling." Blair pouts sultrily.

"Please Natey!" Serena chimes in suppressing a giggle.

"Anything as long as you still have chunky monkey in your freezer." Nate answers her.

"Yep!" Serena throws the robe and glass shards into the trash bin. "I really liked that robe B!"

"I'm sorry but blame the bitch. Let me remind you that I'm the one stuck living with her."

"I sympathize." Serena deadpans and move back to the fridge. "Scream again and I'm banning you for the weekend." Serena shoots over her shoulder, a knock on the door catches Blair's attention.

"Another one of your friends?" Blair asks snidely as she strodes over to answer the door. "Come join the party!" Blair answers as she wrenches the door open.

"That was easy." Chuck responds with a smirk.

"Chuck!" Blair and Serena screech at the same time.

"Striptease?" Chuck squints at the laptop screen, taking in Serena's shorts and camisole. "Didn't know you were into voyeur. Sorry to interrupt." Chuck glances around the room.

"Long story." Serena answers picking up her laptop and heads back to her bedroom.

"Sure it's interesting but I'll listen at another time." Chuck responds and turns to Blair inclining his head. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"Let me just change." Blair smiles slowly.

"Blair!"

"Hush, you gave my chunky monkey away to Nate." Blair sticks out her tongue and Serena laughs.

"Just order my Thai, before you forget!"

"You and Nathaniel again sis?" Chuck wiggles his brow and shoots a look at both Dan and Vanessa, who both glare at him.

"Nope, he's doing a favor for Blair and I'm supplying ice cream."

"I see." Chuck answers.

"Ready." Blair comes back into the room in a fitted purple dress and her hair neatly brushed.

"You crazy kids have fun then." Serena smiles at her friends.

"Bye S, love you." Blair blows a kiss and they both sign off.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving

"Good Morning, Happy Thanksgiving!" Blair squealed as she skipped into the Van der Woodsen-Humphrey's penthouse, pastry tray in hand.

Rufus is in the kitchen doing some finishing touches and Eric is helping his mother with table placements.

"Happy thanksgiving, Blair you're early." Lily states not surprised to see her, Blair blushes slightly skipping to set her tray atop the kitchen counter.

"I know, but I'm so excited to see Serena! Is she here yet?" Blair gushes, craning her neck round to inspect. Eric grins at her joviality and Lily smiles.

"Yes, but unfortunately she's still sleeping. She got in pretty late last night."

"But it's Thanksgiving let's go wake her!" Eric rushes out, pulling Blair towards the stairs.

"Don't do that!" Lily shouts at them but they're both already running taking the steps 2 and 3 at a time squealing.

"They missed her Lil." Rufus grins at her.

"I know." Lily shares a grin with her husband.

Eric and Blair throw open Serena's door with a bang and she barely budges, undeterred they both take a running leap, pouncing on to the bed squealing.

"No!" Serena shoots up disoriented and tries to get away but Eric and Blair envelope her into a group hug.

"Serena!" They squeal and Serena groans. "I was sleeping!" Serena voice comes out gravelly from sleep as she tries to pull away again.

"But it's Thanksgiving!" Eric and Blair shout in unison.

"OMG! I know but it's not Christmas and we don't get presents. Please let me sleep." Serena begs still lethargic from travelling the night before.

"No!"

"We missed you S!" Blair whines as they finally pull away so they can breathe, Serena rolls her eyes and glances at the clock which reads 11:27 AM.

"MOM!" Serena screams at the top of her lungs, falling back into her pillows dramatically.

"Please don't shout I'm right here darling." Lily announces from the doorway and Jenny peeks in over her shoulder. Serena cracks an eye open to look at her mother, perfect pout in place.

"I was sleeping. It's way too early for dinner." Lily grins at the petulant girl displayed before her despite the young woman's age.

"Sweetheart they missed you. I'm sure each of your friends will arrive early today so you might as well start the day now."

"It's true." Blair and Eric state once more in unison and smirk evilly at Serena and she rolls her eyes.

"Do I atleast get breakfast?" Serena pouts once more at her mother and flutters her eyelashes dramatically. Lily bubbles with laughter and shakes her head.

"There's a plate made up for you downstairs. Eat then shower."

"Fine!" Serena huffs and then pounces up onto Eric and Blair pushing them back onto the bed. "I missed you too!" She screams as she squeezes them both, littering their faces with kisses as they hug her back laughing. Lily smiles and leaves them too it, leading Jenny downstairs.

* * *

"How do I look?" Serena asks as she gives a twirl showcasing the blood-orange mini bubble dress she paired with opaque tights and shiny pumps.

"Very cute." Blair compliments as they link arms and exit the room.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The voices of Chuck and Nate register and the girls ran to the stairs squealing.

"Chuck! Nate!" The girls chant and launch themselves into both men's arms once they're close enough and spin them around laughing.

"They've been squealing all morning haven't they?" Eleanor asks grinning over a glass of cider with Rufus and Lily.

"They have." Lily and Rufus confirm in unison.

"Serena Van der Woodsen in the flesh." Nate states as he puts Serena down to look at her.

"The Non-Judging Breakfast Club reunites!" Blair squeals with a grin pulling Serena and Nate into a group hug with Chuck and her blocking the walkway.

The elevator dings and Dan exits with Vanessa and her mom; all glance curiously at the enthusiastic hugging young adults.

"Oh don't mind them, welcome! Happy Thanksgiving!" Lily steps up always the gracious host and pats the reunited friends' shoulders. "Please hug away from the walking area." The teens all break apart and step to the side and smile at the new arrivals.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" They all state in unison to one another with false cheer.

"Great it's Brooklyn." Blair mutters softly under her breath but all of her friends can hear her as they move towards the couches after sharing awkward hugs with everyone.

"You look great." Dan whispers into Serena's ear as she pulls away and she responds with a smile. "So, let's all catch up. I feel disconnected from everyone." Serena states and leads the way towards the couches.

Blair sits at the end next to Chuck and Serena squeezes in between Chuck and Nate. Serena instantly turns to lean against Nate and crosses her legs over Chuck's lap.

"Really Serena? The guests are beginning to arrive." Lily chastises her daughter in disgust.

"My legs are crossed, my skirt's over my knees, and I'm wearing opaque tights. Plus Chuck's a perfect gentleman!" Serena retorts quickly with a muffled yawn.

"Serena Celia Van der Woodsen!" A new voice carries into the room, sharp with reprimand and Serena falls off the couch in her hurry to right herself causing all of the teens plus Lily to chuckle.

"Grandma!" Serena quickly stumbles to her feet, she tugs on her dress glaring at everyone before rushing to hug her grandmother. "You're here!"

"Honestly Serena, you're a young woman!" Cece scolds her granddaughter and Serena blushes.

"You're looking great." Serena speaks over her grandmother with an embarrassed smile.

"Hey Grandma." Eric cuts in to save Serena.

"Eric! How's my grandson?"

"Excellent." Eric answers automatically, clasping his grandmother's hand to lead her to his mother.

"Smooth." Chuck states loud enough for Serena to hear as she turns back to her friends.

"Shut up." Serena glares at Chuck and swats him hard as she passes him.

"Looks like we're all here, let's start dinner!" Rufus announces!


End file.
